


Love

by Castalyne



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-31
Updated: 2009-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castalyne/pseuds/Castalyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rarely did Sai actually come out and say he loved someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

Rarely did Sai actually come out and say he loved someone. Sakura heard it only a handful of times in the past few years, but his actions were by far louder than his words. He was the same way with their five year old daughter, Ame. Their daughter couldn't have loved him anymore than she already did.

Quietly, she waited by his bench until he acknowledged her and when their eyes met, she beamed and he lifted her onto his lap. Sakura watched this simple action from the door of the spare room, both father and daughter engrossed in the painting, Ame tracing over the lines she could reach as Sai pressed the ink to paper. He didn't stop her as she dabbed her fingers against the bottom corner of paper, leaving fingerprints behind, smiling when she drew her hands back to look at the inky mess on her chubby hands. Sakura saw Sai shudder a little though; he always said that despite how much Ame looked like him, those hands were defiantly Sakura's, years of seeing them come at his face told him so.

Everything about Ame was Sai, except for the hands and eyes really. Fine pointed features graced her like they had her father. Raven haired, full lipped, always to the point, quiet in nature. Ame was far more emotional then Sai, however, but that's one thing that captured Sai to his daughter.

Sakura watched the two a little more, Sai setting his brush aside to gently hold his daughter's hands in his ink splotched digits. Ame cocked her head up to him and giggled at his perplexed expression and then mimicked it perfectly on her own features. He raised an eyebrow, as did she. Sai let the corner of his mouth lift into a smile; Ame let hers do the same. Then Sai dropped his charade let his true smile spread across his lips. Ame giggled as a blush stained her cheeks and hid her face against Sai's chest. Sai held the small body against his feeling the giggles vibrate through him, softly chuckling back.

Ame drew back a little and peered up at her dad, the blush and smile were still there as she giggled and then simply rested her head against her father's arm.

"I love you, Daddy." She said quietly as Sai kissed the top of her raven locks.


End file.
